1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of loud speakers and, more particularly, to a novel celing tile-loudspeaker assembly or unit and a loudspeaker array or system employing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, large loudspeakers have been used as "point" sources of sound to achieve a desired sound level pressure or volume in a large room. The excursion of the active element in such large loudspeakers used as point sources is proportionately large and, thereby, inherently produces sound distortion. Furthermore, the installation of such loudspeakers in arrays employing as many as a hundred or more loudspeakers is costly and time-consuming, since each speaker must be individually mounted and electrically interconnected to adjacent speakers.